Legacy
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Lore. When an evil sorcerer targets Venus, she must embrace her destiny, but is she ready?
1. It Begins Anew

Legarcy

Legacy

By Kali Gargoyle

Chapter One: It Begins Anew

***

Outside, it still looked like an old warehouse. Inside, it looked like a palace, and in fact, that's just what it was. Brightly colored tapestries hung from the walls and rugs covered the floor. In one room, two figures stood ready for combat.

"Ready?"

Venus took a deep breath and nodded, burying her nervousness. She'd been studying with Aura for a month now and was gaining confidence, but there was still so much to learn. This was her first official magickal 'spar'.

Aura tensed as she pulled the energy into her for her attack. Without warning she threw a golden blast towards Venus. The Shinobi thrust her arms forward and the blast disintegrated in a flash of pale blue.

"Very good," Aura praised. "Of course, you should have absorbed the attack, to increase your own power."

Venus looked down at her hands, perplexed. Aura had been trying to teach her other magicks, to expand her abilities beyond the Shinobi arts, but Venus was having trouble.

Aura seemed to sense her insecurity and walked over. "It's all right, Venus, that block was good."

"I'm never going to be a true shaman," Venus sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly.

Aura lifted her chin up. "Sure you will, Venus, it just takes a little time."

"More time that I have," Venus moaned. "Look at how much you can do."

Aura bit her lower lip to fight back a chuckle. "I've had a bit more time than you. And experience."

"How much more time?"

Aura smiled mysteriously. "You'd never believe me."

Venus blinked, then began to ask another question. However, Aura interpreted.

"How about we call it a night?" the dragon queen said, showing Venus to the door of the room. "Ho-Long can escort you out."

The Rank soldier who was standing guard outside the door seemed familiar to Venus, but she couldn't place him until he spoke.

"Yes, my Queen?"

Venus gasped. "The Good Dragon! I thought you were sent into the mirror!"

Both dragons chuckled. "I let him out," Aura explained. "Now, I have duties to attend to. I'll see you next week, Venus."

"I look forward to it."

***

Venus looked around before approaching the manhole entrance to the sewers. She had to be careful not to be spotted. The only living being she spotted was a large black bird.

The bird's violet eyes followed the female turtle as she climbed down into the sewers. The cover slid into place silently and the bird took to the air. It circled the area once, seeming to look for something, before touching down on a rooftop behind a tall, thin man.

Dark feathers disappeared into pale skin and it finally took the form of a young girl.

"You were right, Master Hadrian, the Shinobi and the dragon's are both here."

The man nodded in acknowledgment. He gripped his staff tightly as the wind pulled at his dark robes.

Dextra stepped forward. "The dragon Queen is very powerful."

Hadrian turned. "Considering her background, I'm not surprised."

"And she is teaching the young Shinobi."

Hadrian tapped his fingers against his staff. "Then she will be gaining power. We will wait as long as we can."

***

"Welcome to the Sewer Hour. This is your host Michaelangelo. With tonight's co-host, my totally awesome bro, Raphael. Say hi, Raph."

"Hi Raph."

"Ain't he funny? He's joining us tonight 'cause his girlfriend's busy."

"You think I'd spend time with you if I had something better to do?"

"You mean some_one_, don't ya Raph? I'm tellin' ya folks, this guy is so whipped."

"That ain't necessarily a bad thing Mike."

"…"

"What? Speechless? Finally! I've been trying to get him to shut up since he started talking!"

"Shut up Raph."

***

Splinter watched his son intently. To any other observer it would seem that Leonardo was completely focused on his kata. However, the old master knew better, he knew his son. Leonardo had done this kata hundreds of times, he could do it in his sleep. Splinter had a nagging feeling that that was close to what he was doing.

Splinter gave the order to stop. Leonardo looked at him with a questioning expression. "Did I do something wrong, Master?"

Splinter shook his head. "No, Leonardo, you did it perfectly, as you do every time. It has become repetitive for you, and you are not concentrating."

Leonardo lowered his head. "Forgive me, sensei, I have not felt very motivated lately."

"I understand, but that is no excuse for the lapse."

Leonardo cringed inwardly, not allowing Splinter to see his shame. "Yes, master. I'm going to meditate for awhile."

Splinter nodded. "That is a good idea."

***

"I knew I shouldn't have left the lair tonight."

Donatello raised his hands over his head. He looked down the shaft of the crossbow aimed at his chest. Simon Bonesteel fingered the trigger.

"They let you out _again_?" Donatello exclaimed.

Bonesteel frowned. "No one can hold me for long. Besides, I got off on a technicality."

Don rolled his eyes. He flipped backwards, kicking the crossbow from Bonesteel's grip.

"Damn turtle!" Bonesteel pulled out a tranquilizer gun and cocked it. "I was going to make it easy for you, but now it's personal. Let's go, Eva."

Donatello stumbled and fell. He felt down his leg and pulled a dart out of his calf. _This guy means business._

He got to his feet and kept moving. Luckily, there weren't any people in the area. _Gotta get back to the Hummer._

Bonesteel was not making this easy for him. The insane hunter loaded up another dart and shut the gun.

The drug was fast, Donatello realized as the world around him started to blur. He felt weak, and nauseous. He could only take so much and he finally ended up bent over a trashcan.

He tried to shake his head clear, but that only made it worse. He heard footsteps behind him and tried to get to his feet. "Nasty, ain't it?" Bonesteel taunted. "I had to get the heavy duty stuff for the big prey."

"Go to hell," Donatello gasped.

"Been there, done that." He lowered the gun to Donatello's shoulder. "Say goodnight, turtle boy."

[Chapter Two][1]

[Legacy index][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kaligargoyle/legacy02.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kaligargoyle/legacy.html



	2. Escape

Chapter two:

Chapter two: Escape

***

Donatello woke up in chains. Everything was still foggy, but he could remember how he got here. Bonesteel.

He sat up but the chains kept him from standing. He didn't even know how long he'd been here. Or why he was still alive.

A movement caught his eye. He saw a large tank at the other end of the room. It had something big inside and he squinted to get a better look. _The drug must be messing with me. There's no way that can be what I think it is._

But it was. A mermaid. She spotted him and pressed her hands against the glass. She had green hair and skin so pale it looked white. The lower half of her body was a fishtail with blue-green scales. She stared at him with large violet eyes, her thin lips curved downwards.

__

She's beautiful.

The moment was spoiled when Bonesteel kicked the door open. "Good morning!" he called cheerfully. The mermaid splashed around in her small tank. He tapped on the glass and she gave him the finger.

He made his way over to Donatello. "And how are you this morning?" Don glared at him and wished that he had a middle finger so that he could repeat the mermaid's gesture. He just glared at the hunter.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you won't be staying here long. You're going to California. This lady's willing to pay a lot for one of you boys alive. That's why you're not dead."

Donatello leapt forward but came up about a foot short.

***

Aura was awakened by a knock on her chamber door. Beside her, Raphael didn't ever stir. She got up and shrugged into her robe.

"Yes." She tried not to sound as annoyed as she felt.

"The Shinobi is here. She says that it's important."

Aura pushed Raphael's shoulder. "Venus is here."

"Tell her to go see Mike," Raph mumbled.

Aura unlocked the door and Venus pushed her way in. "Come on in," Aura greeted her dryly.

"I am sorry to disturb you but we cannot find Donatello."

Raphael felt around for his bandanna. "Did you try the tracking system?"

Venus sighed. "It…" she paused, trying to remember the word Mike had used, "…crashed."

Raphael slapped his hand over his face. "That idiot! I told him something like this would happen but does he listen? Noooooooooooo."

Venus turned to Aura, realizing that addressing Raphael at this moment was pointless. "We found the Hummer parked in a warehouse, but there was no sign of Donatello."

Raphael pulled on his pads. "Was the engine hot?"

Venus paused and shook her head. "Mike said it was cold."

Aura went to her closet. "That means he's been gone awhile. He could be in trouble."

"It's nothin'," Raph said. "He prob'ly just got sidetracked. You know how he is. You stay and I'll tell ya when we find him."

"Are you sure?" Aura asked.

"Yeah, babe, we can handle it."

***

Donatello stretched out and reached for the thin strip of metal that was on the floor. If he could get it, he'd be able to pick the lock on his chains. No matter how hard he tried it was still beyond his reach.

The mermaid was curled up on the bottom of her tank. Don picked up a stray pebble and threw it at the glass. She looked up at him.

"Can you help me?" he asked, pointing to the strip. He wasn't sure if she could _hear_ him, much less understand. And he had no idea how she could help from her tank, but he still needed to try. She looked from him to the metal and got as close as the tank allowed. Don couldn't tell what she was doing, but _something_ was happening.

The metal strip moved towards him slowly. He reached out and grabbed it as soon as it was within reach. He stuck it in the lock and was free.

He removed his chains and looked around. There were no windows in the room and only one door. He headed towards it.

The mermaid pounded on the glass. She pleaded with her pupil-less eyes. Don paused. He couldn't just leave her here, but how would they escape if he had to carry an overgrown fish? He finally decided to at least unlock the tank.

When he was close enough he finally saw how small the tank was. Four feet by four feet, six feet high. The mermaid was about six feet from head to tail, making it a tight squeeze. There was no way he was going to leave her in there. He climbed up the ladder propped up against the side and found the lock. The lid was heavy.

He gestured for the mermaid to help him push. Together they easily pushed it open enough for her to surface.

She flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

Don nearly fell off the ladder. "You can speak! English!"

"Of course, silly!" she giggled.

Don tried very hard to keep his gaze above her bare chest. "Look, we have to get out of here, but I'm not sure how far I can carry you."

"Don't worry about me, I can manage." She pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the tank. She took a deep breath and started to change. Her fins became legs and she even wore clothes now.

Donatello stepped back onto the ground so she could climb down. "Umm, can all mermaids do that?"

The girl, because she was a girl now, even if she still had green hair, gave him an odd look. "Oh, I'm not a mermaid, I'm just a plain old shapeshifter."

"Oh," Don said. At least she could walk now. "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good."

She watched him jimmy open the door. He peeked out and motioned for her to follow him.

***

Four turtles stood around their Hummer, looking for clues as to their brother's disappearance. But Donatello was nowhere to be found and they saw no sign of where he'd gone.

Leonardo looked up from under the front seat. "Venus, can you use your magick to find him?"

"I'll try." While it was true that Venus had improved her skills as a Shinobi, she still had a lot to learn. She had to think about which spell she should use. She finally decided on an aura-tracking spell.

As she finished, light purple footprints appeared on the ground. The same shape and size as the turtle's feet. They headed from the Hummer to the door.

"Let's go," Leo said, following the footprints. They followed the glowing trail out into the alley. At the edge, they looked out for humans on the streets. It looked like Don had left the alley, then returned, running. The question was what was he running for…or from.

Mike stopped beside a trashcan. "Looks like he stopped here." He looked inside and quickly pulled his head back. "So did his last meal. And look." He pointed to the ground.

Venus looked to where he was pointing. Two lines led away from the garbage can. "It looks like he was dragged."

"Uh, oh." Raphael came from around the corner holding a crossbow with 'Rebecca' written on the side. "Bonesteel."

***

"Geez, how big is this place?"

Donatello rounded yet another corner. "I don't believe this."

"Where's one of those 'You Are Here' signs when you need one?" the girl mumbled.

"You said it," Don replied. "I think it's this way." He opened the door in front of them. There was a set of stairs that led upward. He looked to the girl, who shrugged.

Don took her hand and they went up. Along the way, Don talked. "Now that I think of it, we were probably in a basement. That could explain there being no windows. There might have been a way to get access to the sewers."

"You think of this _now_?" the girl hissed.

Don stopped halfway up. "Maybe we should go back."

"And you call yourself a hero."

Don let go and turned to the girl. "I didn't _have_ to rescue you, you know. I'm sure you could have shapeshifted your way out of there."

"I couldn't, if you must know. I need air to change."

Don let out a heavy breath. "Thank you for that information. I don't think I caught your name."

"Dextra."

"Donatello." He pushed past her. "I think we should go back and look for a sewer exit. Then I can navigate better."

Dextra turned her back to him. "Well, I'm going up. There's no guarantee of a way out down there, and this place _has_ to have a roof. I'll just fly out of here."

Don continued down. "Then I guess this is where we part."

He looked back and saw Dextra open the door at the top. She waved before closing it behind her.

Don sighed and went down.

[Chapter Three][1]

[Legacy index][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kaligargoyle/legacy03.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kaligargoyle/legacy.html



	3. First Move

Chapter three:

Chapter three: First Move

***

Venus grabbed Leo's arm. "Stop!"

"What?"

"It's Donatello. He's nearby." They all looked around.

"Where?" Leo asked. A manhole cover near him flipped open and landed on his foot. His yelped and pulled his foot out from under the slab of metal. Both Mike and Raph tried hard not to laugh.

"You're alive!" Venus cried.

Donatello climbed out of the hole. "No thanks to Bonesteel."

Leo leaned his shell against the alley wall and inspected his foot. "You did that on purpose."

"Stop being a baby," Raphael told him. "Let's go home."

***

The room was dimly lit by dozens of candles. A tall man leaned over a large book, slowly turning the pages as he read.

He looked up as Dextra cautiously entered the room. "And just _where _have you been?"

"I'm sorry, master. I was swimming and got caught…"

Hadrian slammed his fist down on the table. "How many times do I have to warn you about being seen!"

"I met one of the Shinobi's companions," she said quickly.

That seemed to calm him down just a tad and he motioned for her to continue.

"The one in the purple mask, they call him Donatello. He helped rescue me."

Hadrian stroked his short beard. "So, you've gained his trust?"

"Umm…sorta."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "Well then, Dextra, we'll just have to make sure you do."

***

"And then she runs up the stairs and I go back down and escape through the sewers." Donatello looked at the looks on his family's faces. "You don't believe me."

"It's not that we don't believe you," Venus said.

"But that's kinda hard to swallow," Raph finished.

"It's true!" Don cried.

Splinter raised his hand for silence. "The story of his escape is not as important as the fact that Donatello is back with us."

Leonardo looked around at his family. Usually they were so close, they had to be, or they would be killed, or worse. In the last month, after the Dragon Lord's defeat, he felt like they were all drifting apart. Raphael often spent his nights with Aura, and Venus was also spending time with the dragon queen, honing her magick. Leo liked Aura, she was a decent person, and they had settled their differences a long time ago. He didn't blame her anymore.

Donatello had gone out last night scavenging for parts, and was spending more time with his on-line friends, and he was pulling Mike into it. Even Leo felt less enthusiastic about 'family events'. And Splinter wasn't feeling well, although he'd never admit it. Leo worried that the old rat didn't have much time left.

It was hard to accept that his family was drifting apart. It hurt him to think that enemies were the only reason they stayed together.

***

Aura paced before the two dragons before her. They were young, capable soldiers and she would be sad to lose them if they did not agree to her terms.

"Hitoshi, Jiro, you know why you've been called here."

Hitoshi, the older of the two, narrowed his ruby colored eyes at her. "You wish us to pledge our loyalty."

"You did not require it of the other soldiers," Jiro added.

Aura stopped in front of them, shoulders back, and spine straight. "Rank soldiers swear their loyalty to the crown. If you hold family above that vow, I cannot let you go free in my army."

"I will not serve my father's murderer," Hitoshi spat.

Aura sighed inwardly. On the outside, she remained calm. "I hoped you thought differently, as I was not the one to strike the killing blow."

Hitoshi clenched his fist but remained silent. Jiro bowed his head.

"I however, will not kill you."

They both looked at her in complete shock. Their words were treasonous, and the penalty was death.

"I do not want to destroy my own kind. I need to keep our numbers strong. So I'm giving you a choice. One, you can forget about vengeance, put your father's death behind you, and go back to the Rank."

"And if we refuse?" Jiro asked.

Aura gracefully raised her hand and pointed at the mirror that sat beside her throne. "You may return to an eternity of nothingness."

Hitoshi glanced at the glass. "We are at your service, my Lady."

***

Donatello wheeled his chair over to the monitor when his security system went off.

Mike rolled his eyes. "That's the sixth time this week and it's only Tuesday! Dude, you have got to fix that."

Don sighed. "For your information, I did. Whatever it is, it's too big to be a rat this time. Or should I say 'they'."

"Looks like four of 'em," Raph said.

"Better check it out," Leo said. "Don and I will go, no use dragging us all out there for a rat."

Venus walked in. "What's going on?"

Mike smiled at her. "They've got to check out one of Don's false alarms."

"Again?" Venus asked.

"Watch," Raph said, "it'll be rats again."

"Should I come too?"

"Nah, not necessary, V," Mike said. Mike learned that 'V' was the only nickname Venus approved of. "Raph and I are staying here."

Splinter walked into the room slowly. He stopped and leaned heavily on his cane. "Another false alarm?"

Mike stuck his tongue out at Don. Leo frowned at his master's weakened state. "Are you all right, Master?"

"Yes, Leonardo," he said, waving them off. "Go see what the problem is."

***

__

Why did I agree to this? Dextra asked herself again as she ran through the sewers of New York with three Hell Hounds on her heels.

__

This better work.

Dextra glanced over her shoulder. She was so busy running from what was behind her that she didn't notice what was in front of her until she hit it. She stumbled back and looked up.

"Donatello!"

"Dextra?" He looked behind her and saw the large dogs. They had stopped and were snarling at them, hunger in their angry red eyes.

Donatello pulled Dextra behind him and he and Leo got ready to defend themselves. Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up and they howled. The sound sent chills down Don's spine and made Leo's blood run cold.

They turned tail and ran. Leo started after them but Don caught the edge of his shell. "No, they're gone now."

"What were they?" Leo asked.

"Hell Hounds," Dextra answered. They turned to her as if they'd forgotten she was there.

"Why were they after you?" Don asked.

Dextra pushed back a lock of green hair. "I don't know. I was out and they just started chasing me. I didn't even have time to shift."

Leo sheathed his katana. "Well, they aren't after you now." He looked her over. "So you're Dextra?"

"Huh? Yes, my name is Dextra."

Don grinned. "See, I told you."

[Chapter Four][1]

[Legacy index][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kaligargoyle/legacy04.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/kaligargoyle/legacy.html



	4. Leaving

Chapter four:

Chapter four: Leaving

***

Dextra looked around as she entered the old subway station. It was larger than Master Hadrian's chamber and much brighter.

Donatello disappeared for a moment and returned with a glass of water for her. "Feeling better?"

Dextra nodded as she took the glass of water. "Thank you for rescuing me, again."

"Don't mention it," Don said. Mikey thought he saw Donnie blush.

Dextra's eyes widened as Venus walked into the room, followed by Master Splinter. Mike did the introductions. Raph was leaning against a wall not too far away. Dextra reminded him of one of those Manga Anime girls, with her big eyes and green hair. Leo watched her as well. He wanted to trust Don's judgment, but they had to be careful.

Mike sat between Venus and Dextra on the couch. "So," he said. "Where ya from?"

"I grew up in Ireland," Dextra answered. She chewed on her fingernail nervously. "I think I should go."

"Why?" Don asked. He didn't want her to go just yet. "I mean, those dogs may still be out there."

Dextra cringed visibly. "My master will get upset if I'm gone too long."

"Overprotective?" Venus asked.

"Not really, he's just…I have to go," she repeated.

Don noticed how tense she was. "At least let me give you a ride," he said.

Mike stood up. "I'd come along, but I've got a show to do."

***

Hitoshi was furious. "How dare she!"

Jiro sat on his bed, a simple frame and mattress, and watched his brother pace. "She did what she had to do."

Hitoshi turned to his little brother. "She's denied us our revenge!"

"She could have just killed us," Jiro pointed out. "She _should_ have killed us. If any soldier had spoken to father like that he would have been dead."

Hitoshi looked down at the Rank uniform he was wearing. "I will not."

Jiro watched his brother carefully. Hitoshi removed his mask. "I will not serve under _her_."

Jiro shook his head. "Be reasonable, brother."

"No! She was not the one to defeat our father, _and_ she's sleeping with one of those freaks!"

"You don't know that," Jiro tried to tell him.

"She has no rightful claim. I don't care if she is descended from the original line, her blood is tainted."

Jiro could do nothing to stop his brother from walking out the door. He sighed and turned on the radio he kept on the shelf over his cot.

"This is Michaelangelo, and welcome back to The Sewer Hour."

He lay back on his bed. He remembered back to when Wick had introduced him to the show, and even after they had tried to trap the turtle host, Jiro still listened, when no one was around to hear, of course.

"Tonight I've got a special treat for you all! I recently picked up a demo tape, well, it's really a CD, of a local girl group called Dragon's Kiss. Here's the first track, 'Leaving on a Jet Plane', which some of you may recognize."

__

Dragon's Kiss, how interesting…

…All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go.

I'm standing here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say Goodbye

But the dawn is breaking its early morn

The taxi's waiting his blowin' his horn

Already I'm so lonesome I could die…

***

Aura leaned back into the window after Hitoshi had disappeared from sight. She sighed. "I was afraid of this."

Hitoshi was now AWOL, and that meant trouble. Not only for him, but for her as well. One of the reasons she'd kept him in her army was to keep an eye on him. Now, she couldn't do that, and she had no idea where he was going.

"Your majesty."

Aura cringed at the high pitched voice. "What is it Wick?"

The small dragon crawled up onto a tall stool beside her. "I just thought you might like to know that the human, Quease, has decided to leave us."

Aura decided to not respond, not really caring whether the 'good' doctor had really left of his own will, the Rank had killed him, or if they had simply thrown him out. Very few things mattered to her at the moment, one of which was…

"And my messengers?"

"They have not returned," Wick informed her.

Aura sighed and rubbed her temples. "Leave me, and see I'm not disturbed for the rest of the night."

"Yes, your majesty." Wick left the room, leaving Aura alone with her thoughts. 

She pulled her gown off and dressed in a set of her old street clothes.

…So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm leaving on a Jet Plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe I hate to go…

Aura heard the familiar tune as she slipped her earphones on. 

***

Dextra nervously pointed out the directions through the New York streets. She had tried desperately to try and get Donatello to reconsider, but he refused to let her go without him. She finally decided to just give the wrong directions and wing her way home…literally.

"Here," she said so quietly that Donatello almost didn't hear her. He pulled to the curb.

"You sure?" He asked, looking around at the run down buildings.

"Yes, thank you for the ride," Dextra said hastily. She shifted into the form of a sleek white cat and leapt away into the shadows. Donatello looked confused for a moment before frowning and starting back home again.

Dextra leapt onto a wooden fence before morphing into a crow and taking flight. Master Hadrian would be pleased with her tonight, that was for certain.

Five minutes later, she flew into the open window of her master's workroom. He didn't turn as she transformed, a large grin dominating her face. "I found them Master."

Hadrian now looked over and Dextra gasped. He looked older than before, the wrinkles deeper and his hairline had moved back. "Good girl," he wheezed. He limped over to a large table and unrolled a map. "Now, show me."

Dextra traced the path from memory onto the map of the city's sewer system. "It's an old station," she added.

Hadrian nodded and covered his mouth with his fist as he was overcome with hacking coughs. Dextra tried to steady him but he pushed her away. "My strength is running low. That last sorcerer lasted longer than most, but I knew it would not last. I do not have much time."

Dextra bit her bottom lip. "We must hurry."

***

Ignatius was reading a local newspaper when he heard a knock on his door. He folded the paper in place and pushed himself out of his chair. He turned into the hallway from his study while casting an illusion to make him look human and placed his hand on the knob.

"Aura! Come in, come in, girl." He ushered her in and showed her to the living room. "I didn't think you'd have time to come and visit your old father."

Aura looked directly into his eyes. "I'm going to see mother."

Ignatius inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. "That won't do any good, daughter."

"I want her to know, everything. Please take care of things while I'm gone."

Ignatius nodded and hugged his daughter tight. "Take care."

… There's so many times I've let you down

So many times I've played around I tell you now they don't mean a thing…

***

"Raphael?"

Raph looked away from the movie screen and saw Aura lowering herself into the projector room. "Hey, what're you doing here? Thought you had some royal ruling things to do. Not that I'm complaining."

He scooted over to let her sit but she shook her head. "I just came to say goodbye."

Raph pulled his legs back around and stood. "Excuse me? Goodbye? You're leaving?"

Aura smiled gently. "Just for a little while. There's something I need to do. It'll only be a couple weeks."

"Weeks?" Raphael squeaked.

Aura kissed him. "Don't worry, you'll never miss me."

He took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "I wouldn't bet on that."

"Finish watching your movie, Raph, I know you've been waiting for this one."

"Can't you at least stay and watch with me?" Raph tried to hold onto her a little longer.

"Plane leaves soon, babe, if I stay I'll be late."

"Then catch the next one."

Aura sighed. Raph pulled her against him and kissed her fiercely. "You promise to be back soon?"

"I swear," Aura replied breathlessly.

… Everyplace I go I'll think of you

Every song I sing I'll sing for you

When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring…

So kiss me and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm leaving on a Jet Plane

Don't know when I'll be back again

Oh babe I hate to go…

Well now the time has come to leave you

One more time please let me kiss you

Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way

Dream about the days to come

When I won't have to leave you alone

About the times I won't have to say Goodbye…

***

Um, I'm not sure who owns the lyrics to 'Leaving on a Jet Plane', but I don't…

Chapter Five

[Legacy index][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kaligargoyle/legacy.html



	5. The Calling

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five: The Calling

***

__

MeiPieh...

Venus was startled from her meditation. She heard someone calling her but there was no sign of anyone. The strange thing was that the voice used her real name, not the nickname everyone around here used. She decided to end her meditation early today.

"Did someone call me?" she asked.

Don didn't even look away from his computer to answer. "No, I didn't."

Venus frowned. "I could have sworn that I heard someone calling me."

"Maybe someone's sending you a psychic message," Michaelangelo joked, placing his fingertips on his temples. "Like from beyond the grave." He began making eerie noises and got hit in the face with a throw pillow. Mike threw the pillow back at Raph and a small fight erupted.

__

MeiPieh...

Venus jumped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Leo apologized. "Are you all right?"

Venus nodded her head while trying to slow her heart. "I think...I just need some air."

"I'll go with you."

Venus agreed and they left. Even though she wanted to be alone, she knew it was dangerous to do so. They had forgotten that for awhile, after the Dragon Lord's defeat, and as a result Don had been captured. A reminder that they still had enemies. Now, none of them left alone, except maybe Raphael.

"Where are we going?" Leonardo asked after they had been walking for close to twenty minutes.

"Chinatown."

"Why?"

Venus stopped and reached up for the ladder. "I don't know."

Leo gave her a doubtful look.

"Someone is calling me," she tried to explain.

Leo watched her go up the ladder. "When was this? I don't hear anything."

"Of course you don't," Venus whispered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Venus stood up and looked around.

"MeiPieh!"

Leo pulled himself up. "_That_ I heard."

Venus stood wide-eyed as a human hurried towards them. "Mother?"

"Mother?" Leo repeated as the woman reached them. She looked Chinese, in her mid-forties. She smiled as she embraced Venus.

"Oh, MeiPieh, I was afraid I would never find you in time."

"Amelia?" Venus couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen Amelia in years, and now here she was.

"Excuse me!" Leo waved his arms to get the attention of the two females. "Would someone please fill me in?"

Venus cleared her throat. "Leonardo, this is Amelia Cheng, a student of my master Chung. She was with him when he found me."

Amelia bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to meet a friend of MeiPieh."

Leo bowed in return. "You seemed panicked earlier. Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Amelia cried, as if she'd forgotten and just remembered. "MeiPieh, you are in great danger."

Venus smiled sadly. "I am always in danger."

Amelia gave her a sympathetic look before continuing. "I had a vision while meditating. Your father contacted me."

Venus let out a surprised sob. "My f-father? I've tried, but..."

Amelia hugged the young turtle. "Shh, I know." She pushed back. "This is important. There is no time to waste, we must hurry."

Leo wasn't sure if he believed her, but if it was true, they couldn't risk not listening to her. "I think you should explain more."

Amelia let out a frustrated sigh. "There is an evil being after Venus. He already knows where you live, and he'll stop at nothing. We have to prepare."

"What do you mean, he already knows where we live?" Leo asked.

"He's found you," Amelia repeated. "Please, take me to your sensei."

Venus gave Leonardo a pleading look. Leo sighed. "We'll take you. Venus trusts you, and I trust her."

***

"Blast!"

Hadrian shoved aside his work, letting the glass vials and potions smash to the floor.

A moment later Dextra ran into the room. "Master Hadrian, I heard a crash, are you all right?"

"Do I look all right, you vile sprite?" he snapped, gesturing to his withered form.

Dextra shrank back.

"Another mystic has detected me," Hadrian mumbled to himself. He paid no attention to Dextra as she went about cleaning up his mess. "I must get to the Shinobi before they do, but the spell is not ready."

"Why the Shinobi?" Dextra asked. "She's only a beginner after all."

Hadrian turned with speed his body shouldn't have possessed, and slapped her hard across the face. The pain was nothing to her, but the shock was enough to force tears from her.

"Don't question me, shifter! I need her because she has the potential for limitless power. Her master saw this, but he never told her. She has no idea of the power she possesses, and it must be mine. We must prepare."

***

Splinter greeted Amelia like he had been expecting her. _Maybe he had_, Leonardo thought. Splinter even had tea set out for them.

"Thank you for the tea," Amelia said even before she had sat down. "But there really is no time. MeiPieh's life is in great danger."

Splinter gestured for Amelia to sit. "Tell us what you know."

Amelia took a deep breath. "During one of my meditations, I was visited by Chung I."

Leonardo noticed that Venus tensed at the mention of her father.

"He told me that a sorcerer was attempting to target MeiPieh. Chung I managed to disrupt his attacks on the spiritual level, but now he is going to try a physical attack."

"We'll take anything he throws at us," Raph cheered.

"What does he want with Venus?" Leonardo asked.

"Her power," Amelia answered. Don let out a disbelieving snort. "I know it may not seem like it, but MeiPieh is heir to incredible power."

"No way!" Mike exclaimed. "Our little V, a powerhouse?"

Amelia nodded and looked to Venus. "Your father never told you of your power. He did not feel you were experienced enough. Now, it is time."

Venus swallowed nervously. "Time?"

"To show you your destiny."


	6. Destiny

Chapter Six: Destiny 

*** 

"Hello mother. 

"I know I haven't come to visit in a long time, but so much has happened. 

"The Rank have escaped their prison. Father and I were in the Mediterranean when it happened. We immediately went to China, but we were too late, and they were gone. It took us several months to track him to New York in America. 

"There were others who helped me after we found them. The Shinobi apprentice Mei Pieh Chi, and her family. They're mutant turtles, and helped me greatly. Mei Pieh, or Venus de Milo as they call her now, is very talented, and I'm tutoring her. 

"We defeated Li-Liang. Your little princess is Queen now. 

"I miss you." 

"Are you going to tell her of your little affair?" 

Aura spun around and glared at Hitoshi as he stepped away from the tree he had been hiding behind. "What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed. 

Hitoshi glared back. "None of your concern." He walked over to the stone marker and looked it over before giving it a kick. 

Aura's eyes burned red. She tackled him to the ground. "How dare you!" 

Hitoshi grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked. He flipped over and pinned her under him. "Pathetic," he spat. "A full blooded dragon would never have gone down that easily." 

Aura rolled away and got up, ready to fight. "I was willing to spare you once, Hitoshi." Her eyes narrowed. "I will not be so gracious again." 

Hitoshi stood looking at her. "You aren't fit to rule," he said calmly. "Look at you, more human that dragon." 

"That's not true! Your family was the one to abandon the way of the Dragons. We're suppose to help the younger species, not enslave them!" 

"Change comes in all forms." He looked over at the rock again. "Over two thousand years," he shook his head. "I remember when my mother died." His eyes pierced through Aura. "When she was murdered." 

Aura flinched, but stood her ground. "Go." 

"This isn't over," he said as he turned and disappeared into the thick shadows. 

"Not by a long shot," Aura whispered into the wind. 

*** 

"My destiny?" Venus repeated. 

Amelia nodded. "You are familiar with reincarnation." 

Venus nodded slowly, still confused. 

"Long ago there was a glorious island, the home and birthplace of all magick on Earth. Many of the Older Races lived there, including Unicorns, Chimera, and Dragons. 

"After several centuries of watching the human race evolve, the Old Races decided to teach their ways to the humans. The Old Races knew their time was ending, so they brought humans to their island and taught them the ways of nature and magick. 

"It wasn't long before the island was destroyed and the inhabitants of the island fled. Some of the members of the Old Races stayed on Earth, although most retired their Earthly forms and moved on to the non-physical plains. All the humans returned to their homes, and were welcomed with open arms. They became the shamans and witches that appear in every society, and were sought out by everyone for their wisdom. 

"In China, as you know, a race of Dragons settled, and continued to guide their disciples, the Shinobi." 

Venus gasped, then quieted so Amelia could continue. 

"They lived peacefully for centuries, as did the rest of the world. But it would not last, for the human race is naturally distrustful of that which is unfamiliar. So when a single dragon revolted against the peace, it was like throwing a stone into a pond. The ripples spread across China, and the world, disrupting the peace. 

"Even when the Dragons were defeated, the humans still distrusted magick. They eventually shunned the Shinobi and all magick users from society. Even killed a great number of them. The shamans had to flee to other lands, but it was the same there as well. Some simply went into the deep woods, or up into the mountains. Some eventually escaped overseas, to where the news and fear had not spread. Some Shinobi decided to go to an island to the east, and adapted their art, disguising it as a martial art, which was accepted openly. 

"The years, centuries, passed, and humanity slowly began to forget all that it had learned. No matter how hard they tried, it was difficult to keep magickal practices alive and some died out. Others managed to survive until humans reached a point where they could accept it once again, but by that time the stories had been twisted to the point where no true magick existed within them." 

Leo cleared his throat as soon as he realized that Amelia had finished her tale. "Um, that part about the Shinobi going east..." 

"Forget that, Leo," Raphael snapped. "What's all this got to do with Venus?" He was shushed by both Splinter and Venus. 

"She must know her past before she can embrace her future," Amelia explained calmly. 

"_My_ past?" Venus asked, perplexed. 

An explosion from the entrance of the lair cut off Amelia's answer. They all jumped to their feet and grabbed their weapons. Amelia and Splinter were pushed behind the others. The Turtles watched the entrance carefully as the smoke cleared. Through the dust a figure appeared. Actually, it looked like he formed _from_ the dust. 

The Dark Arts sorcerer Hadrian tapped his staff on the ground and the red globe on top began to glow. "She has no future," he announced. "And her past is mine!" 

*** 

Chapter Seven 

Legacy index 


End file.
